User talk:Darkus Rayne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:19, April 6, 2010 dimension team Hi I would like to join your dimensions team airzel of haos told me about it. dimensions team okay i will be pyrus you do know that my favourite team is pyrus DIMENSIONS TEAM 14 all together 3 gundalians and 2 with dna codes and a red battle gear with a dna code dimensions of course i will be on dimensions and the best on it i will be unstopable!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* I guess that everyone on the team are some-what calm ... Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 13:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) true YOU ARE EVIL!!! and you know i'm right. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 17:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Lesson #1 Hey, I noticed what you posted on the vandal's page, and I wanted to give you some nuggets of knowledge (yes, I know, cliché) I got from my year at Wikipedia. Anyway, 1.Do not feed the vandals/trolls/evil things. :What you posted on the IP's talk page is exactly what they want. Attention. Most of the time I just block and move on, but sometimes I leave a calm, short note, explaining. (And sometimes I toy with them, you'll be able to do that when your a 'crat. Heh heh...) 2.There is a difference between a block and a ban. :This one is of minor importance, but I'd thought I'd mention it anyway. A "block", is what you meant to say. It's when a user/IP's ability to edit pages is taken away by an admin or 'crat. A "ban" is when a user is told not to edit a certain page/s by the community. Violating that will most likely result in an eventual block. So, there you go. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Information for thought I suggest looking on the Gundalian Invaders bakugan pages in the game section. You'll see why. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 01:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm HERE! A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 00:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) page of thought Flip / Weaponry / Bakugan / Dimensions / information A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 14:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You stil need to sigh the petition sir. A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 22:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) . . . . . Hey, i thought you actually "were" kicking me off. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 20:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) V.: SO DID I! H.: where was I V.: you don't need to know sis. H.: fine. Lateralus I am here, but i can't call. Oh, if you are Neathian on the roleplay wiki, i can get you Jambi later in the series. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 13:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If i can get some Bakugan, i will try to get a super assault for both of us. what do you want? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 13:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i am sorry, but i wasn't thinking Well, they had very few super assault, so i got a triad. it had Pyrus Fencer, Darkus Strikeflier, and Haos . . . . . . . . . . dharak. Now, before you go insane for me punching the codes in, my birthday is in just over a week, so if (which i probably will) get loose money, i will by another triad just like it, or just get them in boosters. OH, and Aquos Dharak is in the series 2 booster. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Apparently he doesn't mind because i don't have to download to play. oh, and you woul be torn between the two. Strikeflier has less g, but it is in Darkus, while Dharak is the exact opposite. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 21:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i'm kinda busy on Roleplay Wiki. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 21:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But I'm going to have to ask you to remove the "STFU" from your signature. Thank you, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Breathe in union to survive another day join us in the roleplay wiki. there is a link on my talk. remember JAMBI. A.O.H. / rock on (talk) 01:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guess what ...... YOU GOT A BADGE YOU HYPOCRITE! :) A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I know you're mad at me but will you please forgive me,can you please add me as a friend again on BD,I'm sorry I haven't been on lately I have been busy and I haven't had time to acctualy play BD.Shadow96 (talk) 23:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 Listen to me for once I was trying to protect you. IF you would have put up that pic, I would have had to be the one to block you because i am the lead reporter. I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, SO I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM COMING BACK AT ME FOR PROTECTING YOU! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 22:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) O_O" bloody hell. It is The Last Olympian. HAPPY SIS? now i swear if the python is still there, i an going to run to california, and tell you off. I CAN DO IT, AND I MIGHT! 20:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I did. Airzel told me about his You-Know-What I told him that my computer is not well.... fast so it's hard for me to get on BD. But I will try. Hopefully I will get my new laptop soon. And I hope it's fast. Oh and as for your team you can add me to your team if ya like. Yami no Hikari (talk) 21:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you can label me down as a scout or researcher I'm good at spying. How's Corbin? I heard about the grades. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 21:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't you know him in real life? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) OH cool. His grandma emailed me telling me that he was ok and it was just his grades. He hasn't been on for weeks. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) She said when he gets them back up. That could take a while. Is he smart? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) yea he is very smart but sometimes (like any normal person) his grades do slip and he should get his report card either this week or next week but i know its soon because we are on the same schedule so it shouldnt be to long Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok...... He's coming back on the 23rd he told us. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 20:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I (EFF)ed up that prediction. I WILL MURDER YOU! YOUR LINEHALT HAS 20 MORE THAN MY CONTESTIR! ... i hate you so much ... I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ']]out of here alive. 01:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC)' I hate you sometimes. I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]]out of here alive. 20:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC)' You said you were good at brawling... Bet ya can't beat me using the rules on my userpage, which i have been using ever since New Vestroia came out. It has been a while! Things are just dandy. Can't wait to get more time to play on Dimensions and do more work here! How are you? TC (talk) 15:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU?! GUNDALIA [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'TO ]]POWER!!! 21:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC)' That isn't a surprise. I bet millions want a Ziperator! I just lucked out on eBay... Gundalia is FINISHED!!!! 02:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Call me at bout 7. We will talk then. GUNDALIA [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'TO ]]POWER!!! 22:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC)' Why would i say call me if i couldn't talk? HMM??? GUNDALIA [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'TO ]]POWER!!! 22:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC)' Well, i finally got a phone in my room, so give me about 10 - 20 minutes. I will call you. GUNDALIA [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'TO ]]POWER!!! 22:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC)' Got a Lock, broke a Log. While there's some progress on this Wiki, the Real Life isn't changing. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 22:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Done. Darkus''Ma''ster 03:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) HERE! http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 21:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC)' "-_-" You worry me sometimes. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 22:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC)' Well, you're quite selfish too, you care only about your Family. Proof? If you become a Bureaucrat there you will make everyone from your Family Admins. Because you care of your Family? Such care is against Wikia Rules. So what's the Point? ALSO, everyone hate Rec because he hates A.O.H. because A.O.H.'s Family spreaded this Fact. That Wiki could've continued, but YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO. And something more. After this Comment, your "Family" will start attacking me. So i don't care. It's just a Mask. Continue Acting. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :I didn't Unblock A.O.H. because i don't want to lose a Friend, Rec. YES, FRIEND. And then you will remove me because i care for a FRIEND. A Selfish Friend? It doesn't matter, as long as you CARE. So if you remove me there i will remove you here, and Community Central won't help you. Because i CARE about this Wiki, so i don't think that they would remove someone who CARES. Go ahed, use your Family to tell the Staff that "TwinStar is Selfish, he blocked us, Remove Him"... And if you're Stupid, Rec blocked only A.O.H.. So Guess What? I CARE, but i don't CARE about your threats. Oh, and again, Stop Masking Sentences. It's against the Policy. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Sorry, Too Long; Didn't Read. Here's the Comment you Posted. "consider this random i could care less but i really need to say something. Rec, and Twinstar you two are the worst possible people. For ne, Rec blocking for no apparent reason is dumb and shallow. And Twinstar, yours isn't as bad but it isn't exactly good. You know we are blocked but yet you let the block remain. We were just trying to revive a wiki that had died 6 months ago. We have already contacted the Community Central. If we do get crat status both of you will most likely be removed. Rec will be by the Wikia workers and you by us. This is not a threat I'm just saying. What you tw are doing is completely naive. You will never get members up there if Rec remains a crat. For the simple reason that no one likes him anymore. Especially since that argument he started because of Airzel not being able to make the episodes because Rec had set them at midnight - 3am. Don't take this as a threat because it is not. I just simply needed to get my point across on somewhere i knew BOTH of you were at. I'm deeply sorry for posting this random comment on your blog Abce2 feel free to delete it i just needed to let them know what they did was wrong. Thank you." See the Bold Text? Good. So Please, don't Lie. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :OK, New Question. When did it start? Rec and A.O.H.'s Fight... I might find a Solution to this. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] I Unblocked A.O.H. and RH. Now can we forget this? Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] I don't think it's your Computer, i think it's the site, because i'm having the same problem, lol. Anyway, i Unblocked A.O.H. and RH on that Wiki. Also, i know who are the Ones on the "We". ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :Dand, Posted before you... Anyway, do what needed, i Quit. Bye! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] I'm Just Leaving for the Moment, i'll be back Later (maybe). And here's my Final Thought for now. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] hi hi it was nice to meet you on BD if you ever need help i got your back question though who exactly is on your team and well i have my own team if you like we can join atributes united if you like BD Can you give me some tips on BD? I have a Drago Collosus 651 Gs, Battalix Drago 412 gs and Nukix gear,beamblitzer and blasteroid. Have any tips? The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 21:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) hi its me hi is deltress aka titaniumgirl on thursday 5:00pm est time meet me at the sewers on dharak server i would like to brawl you tell me if you can make it on my talk page thanks the queen of darkness was here (talk) 22:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Bout that brawl we were supposed to do, can we brawl like tomorrow at 7? Kyleronco | Worn out and lost Hey I thought you'd like this since you use Aquos. And I'm not trying to kiss up so I will make the Attribute United. She's pulling a weapon to her side 23:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) AU um...i just wanted to know if i made ur BD team. im actually a very talented brawler, and im not trying to be cocky. i have my days were i just dont brawl so great, but if u ask members of this wiki or mah friends on BD they will say i put up a VERY good fight if i dont win. i try and use all attributes, and make sure i have a team for EACH fighting tyle. my fav attribute is pyrus, and mah most beloved fighting style is 'storm and spitfire.' im 'pyronator' on BD. if u want to find out how good i am...challenge me or let other members of AU challenge me on my BD blog right here User talk: Ultimapyrus 20:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) SO.. What ya been up to.. I got nothin better to do so what ya been up 2 ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! I Wanna be recuited My Name is LordMagma. I am level 831 and I am a haos brawler. My strongest bakugan is my evil twin dharak who is of the haos attribute. He is level 815 and his battle gear is the Silver Boomix. My favorite fighting style is healing light and I am a formidable opponent. If you would like to battle me, I am available. Just set a time (preferrably saturday), place and server. thx. ^_^ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. 04:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Idea Hey rayne, how about u hold tryout's on saturdays. That way you can test out everyone's abilities. you could give everybody instructions via the IRC. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110321213514/bakugan/images/5/57/I%27m_good_to_go%21.gif Give me the signal and I'll destroy 'em. 04:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Question ? In attribut united do you want to know are status in battle? Or perhaps the level of each and every one of our bakugan ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Getting things straight I agreed for a temp trial period, that is correct. However, talking with some people, mostly myself, I've looked over and decided that theres two problems, neither is Sarah's absence. One is that she just came back. I know she's going to be on a lot, but this is after a large absence. If we were still looking for admins, which we are not due to having just enough. Too many cooks spoil the batch, as they say. The other is that, well, I just really don't think she has enough experience with Wikia. You could argue promoted DM after a few days two years ago, but that was because I was too new to know better, and that we were head high in vandals and other such lawlessness. This should straighten things out. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) hi What's up? Drakusgal231 11:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I smell a Contradiction! OMG, I caused the ''great Darkus Rayne to come back on wiki! Major Sarcasm aside, just made a huge contradiction, I hope you know that. My message wasn't directed at you, it was at Sarah. So please, stay out of it. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but you contradicted yourself, so it doesn't matter. Anywho, thanks, and good to chat, bro. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yes it does help my immature side. Thanks for noticing. Wait..you had your girlfriend on a video cam? LOL Anywho....your continuing the contradiction. I for one have stopped, for the moment. I wish, not to continue this frenzie. I don't mean to argue, but as you said "she's your girlfriend", jacob is my friend. Stop leaving messages on my talk on this matter. I wish not, to argue. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 01:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) How dare you block me on Bakugan role play? I was being a very valuable editor. Heya, I have a real life brawler team. Just as a social thing really. Can you join? i am the ventus and i also have another person, who is darkus.?????